


Hurts Like Hell

by ahab_cinaa



Series: when we meet again [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Episode 1, Feelings, First Love, First Meeting, Hope, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jugendliebe, M/M, Meeting Again, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Slash, Sad, Songfic, Trauma, poor boys
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahab_cinaa/pseuds/ahab_cinaa
Summary: songfic zu "hurts like hell" von fleurieLeo trifft nach 15 Jahren das erste Mal wieder auf seine Jugendliebe Adam. Mit Adam kommen auch schöne und unschöne Erinnerungen, alte Gefühle und neue Hoffnungen zurück."How can I put it down into words?When it's almost too much for my soul aloneI loved, and I loved and I lost youAnd it hurts like hell"
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk, Past Leo Hözer/Adam Schürk
Series: when we meet again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Hurts Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [c. & s. & h.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=c.+%26+s.+%26+h.).



> Braucht es noch eine Fanfiktion zu dieser Szene? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber wenn ich es schon mal schaffe, etwas zu Ende zu schreiben, lade ich es auch hoch. Ich hoffe, jemand hat ein bisschen Spaß daran und freue mich natürlich auch über eine Rückmeldung in Form von Kommentaren :)
> 
> Empfehle euch natürlich, das Lied "Hurts Like Hell" von Fleurie dabei zu hören...

Leo starrte den jungen Mann an, der sich eben zu ihm umgedreht hatte.

Sein Tag hatte absolut ätzend begonnen und er war von Vornherein nicht in der Stimmung gewesen, jetzt den neuen Kollegen in Empfang zu nehmen. Der Neue, von dem er absolut nichts wusste, der ohne Absprache die vakante Stelle an seiner Seite erhalten hatte. Leo war genervt davon, wie sich sein gesamtes Kollegium seit dem Vorfall mit dem – oder viel mehr ohne den Schuss – ihm Gegenüber verhielt. Dass der Alte gegangen war, okay, aber dass ihm nun alle misstrauten, ihn einfach übergingen? Das ärgerte Leo ungemein. 

All diese Gedanken, die ihn gerade noch abgelenkt hatten, hatten seinen Kopf von jetzt auf gleich verlassen, als er „den Neuen“ angesehen hatte. Sein Vorstellungsprogramm, welches er eben noch abgespult hatte, stoppte abrupt, als er den anderen erkannte.

So viele Erinnerungen hingen an diesem unbekannten Gesicht, was er sofort erkannte. Er sah so anders aus als damals, natürlich. Aber so sehr nach Adam, wie es nur ging. 

Es war der gleiche starre Gesichtsausdruck, den er unzählige Male gesehen hatte. Über ihn gebeugt, als er Leo wieder mal aufhelfen musste, nachdem er ihn gegen Schulhof-Schläger verteidigt hatte. Der gleiche liebevolle Schimmer in seinen Augen, den man nur sah, wenn man ihn kannte. Nun vielleicht mehr versteckt als jemals zuvor. Über ihn gebeugt, in Leos Garten, in seinem Baumhaus, auf Leos Bett…

"Adam", hauchte Leo, ohne seinen Blick zu lösen. Der Name fühlte sich seltsam an auf seinen Lippen. War es doch mal ein so vertrautes Wort gewesen, war es ihm nun auf eine seltsame Art fremd. Wie die blassen Erinnerungen, an die zwei Jungs, die sie gewesen waren.

_How can I say this without breaking?  
How can I say this without taking over?  
How can I put it down into words?  
When it's almost too much for my soul alone_

Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas, aber Leo wollte so viel sagen. Er wollte ihm Vorwürfe machen. Dass er nicht mal gewusst hatte, ob er noch lebte. Dass er einfach abgehauen war, vor 15 Jahren. Ohne einen Hinweis auf seinen Verbleib. Dass er Leo allein gelassen hatte, nach allem was passiert war. Er wollte fragen, wie es ihm ging. Warum er hier war. Plötzlich, einfach so. Als Leos neuer Kollege. Wie es sein konnte, dass sie beide unabhängig voneinander den gleichen Berufsweg eingeschlagen hatten. Er wollte ihm an den Kopf werfen, wie sauer er war. Und er wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen und ihm sagen, dass er ihn so verdammt scheiße doll vermisst hatte und so verdammt glücklich war, ihn wieder zu sehen. 

Aber beide schwiegen, sahen sich weiter nur an. Leo traf Adams kalter Blick. Voller Kälte und Härte und Trauma. Offenbar hatte Adam seine einstige Wärme nicht wiedergefunden, die ihm genommen wurde. Durch den Vater, der ihn verachtete, schlug, quälte. Den Vater, den Leo so zu hassen gelernt hatte, wie er nie zuvor und nie danach jemanden gehasst hatte. Weil er Adam kaputt machte. Leo hatte versucht, Adam zu retten, als sie noch Jugendliche waren, so wie Adam Leo immer gerettet hatte. Leo hatte es zwar geschafft, dass Adam seinen Vater nie wiedersehen brauchte, aber es war zu spät gewesen. Zu lange hatte Leo es mit angesehen, zu lange gezögert, nichts unternommen. Und mit der neuen Freiheit, die Leo schließlich für Adam erkämpft hatte, hatte er Adam verloren. 

Aber jetzt war er zurück. 

_I loved, and I loved and I lost you  
I loved, and I loved and I lost you  
I loved, and I loved and I lost you  
And it hurts like hell  
Yeah, it hurts like hell_

Traurige Jahre lagen hinter ihm. Jahre der Ungewissheit, der Hoffnung, der Trauer. Jahre des Fragens, des Wartens, des Verdrängens. Glückliche Jahre, mit weniger Adam in seinem Kopf. Aber Leo hatte ihn nie vergessen, hätte ihn nie vergessen können. Er war immer in seinem Hinterkopf. Wie oft hatte er Adam etwas erzählen wollen, ihn nach seiner Meinung fragen wollen, sich in seinen Armen trösten lassen wollen. Wie oft hatte er sich gefragt, was Adam gerade machte….

_I don't want them to know the secrets  
I don't want them to know the way I loved you  
I don't think they'd understand it, no  
I don't think they would accept me, no_

Während die beiden noch immer einander stumm gegenüber standen, wurde die offenstehende Bürotür weiter aufgestoßen und Pias Stimme durchdrang den Raum. Sie sagte etwas über eine neue Leiche und Leo drehte sich zu ihr um, doch er hörte nicht zu, verstand nicht. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um Adam.

Leo wurde schlecht. Adam hier, an seinem Arbeitsplatz nun jeden Tag um sich zu haben, das war... das passte gar nicht. Das hier war sein neues Leben, Adam sein altes.  
Wie sollten sie zusammenarbeiten, nach dem, was passiert war? Wie sollte er sich auf Adam als seinen Kollegen verlassen? Wie sollte Leo den Kolleginnen erklären, dass Adam- dass sie... Es ging nicht. Unmöglich würde irgendjemand verstehen, wie schwerwiegend die Geschichte, die zwischen den beiden hing, tatsächlich war und welches Trauma damit verbunden war. 

_Dreams fight with machines  
Inside my head like adversaries  
Come wrestle me free  
Clean from the war_

Leo war klar, dass Adam all das noch immer verfolgen musste. Es ließ ihn selbst ja schon kaum los. Er konnte sich schwer vorstellen, wie es in Adams Kopf aussehen mochte. Adams Trauma gehörte damals wie heute zu Leos Leben wie zu Adams. Da waren Bilder und Geräusche, die würde keiner von ihnen je vergessen können. 

Aber vielleicht, so hatte Leo damals gedacht, hätte er Adam helfen können. Ihn befreien. Nicht nur aus den Händen des Vaters, sondern auch aus den Gedanken. Aber was Leo getan hatte, hatte ihn nur selbst tiefer gezogen und niemand war geblieben, um einen der beiden zu retten. 

Leo wusste heute, dass er Adam nicht hätte befreien können. Er hätte seinen Krieg nicht kämpfen sollen, hatte seinen Krieg nicht kämpfen können. 

Aber vielleicht, dachte Leo jetzt, vielleicht gab es eine neue Chance für die verblasste Jugendliebe. Vielleicht jetzt, vielleicht könnten sie jetzt einander helfen. Jetzt, wo alles anders war.

_Your heart fits like a key  
Into the lock on the wall  
I turn it  
I turn it  
But I can't escape  
I turn it over  
I turn it over_

Und egal was passiert war oder passieren würde, eins war Leo klar: Für Adam würde er jederzeit schießen.


End file.
